


Johan Johnson Drabbles

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Black-ish (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: Smut.





	1. Chapter 1

_“So you’re really leaving everything all behind?”  
_

_Ever since you told Johan you were moving to London, he made it his business to spend as much time with me as he could. Needless to say, I wasn’t too surprised when he showed up to my door a week before my big move to stay with me._

_“It didn’t take a lot of convincing. I know I have a life here in the states, but everything here has become a routine for me. I need a change”, I rationalized as I played with his curls  
_

_He turned away as soon as I made eye contact. This was going to be the night I spent with Johan and it hurt like hell._

_“Please don’t think this is about you. You’re the only thing in my life that’s been a constant and I love you for it. I have to do this for me”, I mumbled  
_

_Earlier this week, Johan confessed that he’s been in love with me this entire time. It gave me the confidence to tell him that I felt the same way, yet he knew his confession would not stop me from leaving._

_Not that he wanted to._

_“I’m always going to love you (Y/N). Whether we stay in touch or not, never forget that”, he said firmly as he gave my hand a squeeze  
_

_I never noticed how close he was to me until now. We were less than an inch apart, with his eyes trailing down to my lips._

_“I won’t”, I uttered before his lips melted on to mine_

It was seven in the morning and I was sitting in LAX, thinking back to the night before and wondering if I made the right decision. Every part of me wanted to be with Johan, but this was an opportunity that I couldn’t give up.

That night, we said our goodbyes since I had to leave at three. To my surprise, when I woke up, Johan and his bag were no where to be found. My heart broke at the thought of me hurting him. It was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

I sent a text to Bow, asking if she had seen him and wondered if I should just call him instead. I was too busy contemplating that I never noticed the person standing in front of me.

“You’re blocking the outlet mademoiselle”, a french accent said

“I’m so sorry about–”

Johan stood in front of me with a giant grin on his face and a bag on his shoulders.

“What are you doing here?”, I squealed as I practically leaped in his arms

“(Y/N),  **you’re not going without me**. For as long as I’ve loved you, it never occurred to me that you could possibly love me back or that at some point, you would end up leaving. If moving back to London means I get to stay with you, it’s a risk I’ll gladly take. If it’s alright with you, I want to see where this takes us”

My heart was pounding in my chest as he waited for a response.

“Yes. Johan I don’t want to be too far away from you either. We just found out our feelings were mutual, there’s no way we can ignore it now”, I grinned

“Great”, he sighed in relief, “I already bought my ticket and that would have been awkward”

We laughed and he kissed me on my forehead.

“I can’t wait to start this journey with you”, he said suddenly growing shy

“Me too Johan. Me too”


	2. You Know He Runs Hot

I can’t believe you asked me to do this! Why did I say yes to this again?”, you asked Johan **  
**

“Because you’re my best friend and you don’t want me in the woods by myself”, he smiled back at me knowing it was the truth

You two had been best friends for as long as you could remember. He was adventurous and loved mother Earth. While you felt the same, but prefered to love her from the comfort of your own home.

After hiking for another mile, he found the perfect spot to set up the tent.

“Do you need any help?”, you asked, trying to hold back a laugh

“I think I got it”

His smile soon deflated once the tent fell over.

“No you don’t. Move over so I can help you”

As you started to pitch the tent, Johan started to smile again. He had been in love with you since high school and never told you. Through the years, he’s helped you deal with one heartbreak after the other. Each time he felt like it was finally his chance to tell you how he felt and boy was he wrong.

He knew you were the one for him, but he feared you would never feel the same for him. Every time you smiled his heart would flutter and fall for you a little more. His entire family adored you, including Dre and his parents, which was not an easy feat.

He was confused as to what he should do about his feeling, yet at the same time he knew you were perfect for him.

You looked up at him after the tent was up and caught him smiling at you.

“What?”

“Nothing…it’s just for someone who claims to hate nature, you know how to put up tent nicely”

You giggle at his statement, “First of all, I don’t hate nature and you know it was because of that nature camp you convinced our parents to send us to over the summer”

“Very true. The least I can do is get a fire started”

Once night time came and the fire went out, you were both in the tent in your own sleeping bag. The temperature had dropped significantly and you were freezing. While you shivered and tried to keep warm, Johan slept with no shirt.

“(Y/N), why are you still up?”, he groaned

“Because it’s freezing and I can’t get warm enough to fall asleep”, you whined, “Can I sleep with you? You’re always warm”

“Get up and give me your sleeping bag”

You did as he told you and watched as he opened up both sleeping bags entirely. One was placed on the bottom and he told you to lie down. He laid next to you and pulled the other sleeping bag over top of you both.

When you hesitantly moved closer and snuggled into his chest, he gasped, unsure of what to do next.

You were nervous going on this hike with Johan. Being alone with him at night much like you had before, but something had changed the way you looked at him a few years ago. You couldn’t pinpoint when it happened, but you were positive you had fallen in love with him.

“I told you, you were warm”, you yawned as your arm wrapped around his side

It was something you could worry about after you woke up. He was enough to keep you warm and for that you were grateful. As much as you dreamed of him when you fell asleep, you had a feeling it was time to tell him how you felt. For now it could wait.

As you got comfortable enough to fall asleep, Johan’s heart was beating out of control. He knew he always wanted this, but under a different pretense.

Your breathing eventually evened out. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close, and burying his nose in your hair.

He wanted this to be so much more, but for now he thought he would just enjoy this moment as he drifted to sleep, dreaming of the day that you would finally be his.


	3. You Know He Runs Hot Part 2

Johan got home earlier than expected. No one in the Johnson residence was awake this early on a Sunday morning. He sat in the kitchen, drinking his tea, thinking of what happened yesterday. He wanted nothing more than to relieve that moment over and over again. There was something about having you in his arms that made him feel complete and he was longing for that feeling once more. **  
**

He sighed as he sat in the empty kitchen, unaware of his sister’s footsteps as she approached him.

“I didn’t know you were going to be back so early”

Johan nearly jumped out his skin as he heard her voice, “You scared the hell out of me”

“I know”, she grinned, “Why do you look so sad? Oh my god did you tell (Y/N)? What did she say? She didn’t reject you did she?”

“For her to reject me, I would actually have to tell her how I feel”, he mumbled

“What stopped you this time?”

“I wanted to tell her when she helped pitch the tent. Then I wanted to tell her when we were in the tent, but next thing I know she’s laying on top of me to stay warm and I lost my train of thought. Bow I don’t know what to do”

Rainbow looked at little brother’s saddened expression. The only time he ever looked like this was when (Y/N) was involved because he loved her more and more each day and he feared that she would never feel even half the way he felt.

“This may sound difficult, but if it’s affecting you this much, I think you don’t have a choice but to tell her. She loves you more than anything and anyone can see that. Rip it off like a bandaid and just spit it out”

“You keep saying she does, yet I’m having a hard time believing you. Why would she love me?”, he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair

“That’s because you don’t see what the rest of see. You’re too busy worrying on the possibility of her not feeling the same way. We all see the way she looks at you and that smile on her face whenever you get excited over something we think is miniscule. She’s the only person, besides family, that can handle you and you antics and it’s not because she has to. She does it because she’s in love with you. Mom and I have known for years, it just taking you forever to realize”

Johan knew his sister would never steer him wrong. So he decided to thank her with a kiss on the cheek as he made his way out the door, to your house.

The last person you were expecting at your door was Johan.

“We just said goodbye and here you are again”, you laughed, “Make yourself at home”

He timidly walked in and sat on your couch, waiting for you to follow suit.

“Did something happen? Are you alright?”, you asked as you rubbed his forehead, “You’re not warm”

“I’m fine”, he said as he smiled nervously, “Well I was fine for a while until I realized something and I’ve been keeping it from you for a long time”

“You lied to me?”

“It’s not necessarily a lie…it’s occurred to me a while ago that…you know how we always so goodbye?”

You looked at him, not understand at all where he was going. You were so happy he was here with again. Even if you just saw him a few hours ago. Johan always made you happy, not matter what you were feeling.

“We hug”

“And?”

“We say ‘I love you’”

Johan’s heart rate sped up as the words got caught in his throat, “Well…what…what if I really meant it this time?”

“Did you not mean it before? I know I did”, you said trying to keep your emotions at bay. If he was saying what you thought he was saying, you were going to be crushed.

“I mean what if I loved you in a different way”

“What are you trying to tell me Johan?”

“I’m trying to tell you that at some point in college, I fell in love with you and I’ve been falling ever since. You’re the only person I want to talk after I wake up and before I fall asleep. You make me feel like–”

Your heart began to flutter as your eyes filled with tears.

“(Y/N)?”, Johan frowned as realization hit him, “You don’t feel the same way. I’m sorry (Y/N). I shouldn’t have come here”

He got off the couch and tried to make his way to the door, but a small hand grabbed his wrist and tugged him back. He was face to face with his teary eyed friend. Before you could even get your thoughts together, you stepped closer and he froze. You wrapped your arms around his neck and moved until you were chest to chest.

Your lips ghosted over Johan’s for a couple of seconds before they melted onto his. In that moment everything felt perfect. Your fingers ran through his hair as he tried to pull you even closer. There was no way Johan would ever let you go now.

You pulled away to catch your breath as he rested his forehead against yours.

“I never knew you felt the same way. I thought you only saw me as you best friend”, you managed to get out

“What are you trying to tell me (Y/N)?”, he asked mimicking you from earlier

A shy smile spread across your face as finally told him what you’ve been holding in for years, “I love you Johan Johnson. I am so in love you”

Before he could kiss you again, he smiled brightly.

“I love you more than you could ever imagine”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

You slammed your laptop shut, angry that you could no longer focus on getting your paper done. It wasn’t due for a few more weeks, but you just needed to get it done. You dropped your head on your laptop when you heard your friend from behind.

“Is this a new a way of writing essays that I don’t know about?”

“Leave me alone, Johan”, you sneered

“(Y/N/N)”, he said softly, rubbing your shoulders, “You need to relax. You’re aura is very.. _._ murky and brown”

“Thank you. I hadn’t noticed”

He smiled at your tone. You always got like this when everything was too much.

“If you need to get your mind off things, I can help with that”

You sat up and turned your chair around, eyeing him curiously, “How?”

“My hands”, he stated like it was the obvious answer, “If you need to get your mind off things, I can help with that”

You felt his thumbs press into a tight spot between your shoulder blades. A sighed escaped your lips soon after. As you leaned into his touch, Johan grinned. 

“Damn you’re good with your hands”

“I know. I learned while I was in France”

“I take it this made you very popular with the ladies”

“It made me popular with everyone”

You both chuckled. Johan has always been a free spirit. His thumbs ventured down your spine and you let out a soft moan.

“You know”, he paused for a moment, “I can help you relax in more ways than one”

“I’m listening”

If he kept this up, you were probably going to fall asleep at the table. To your surprise, Johan started kissing your neck as he rubbed circles into your lower back. Your body sank into his touch.

“Can I help (Y/N/N)?”

“Please”

Johan sucked the spot behind your ear that he knew drove you crazy. He sat behind you in the same seat, his legs were spread as you sat in between them, facing away from him. 

His hands made their way under your shirt, slowly dragging his fingers against your skin until he reached your bra, which soon made its way to the floor along with your shirt. 

As you leaned into his chest, he gently rolled your nipples between fingers. His lips found their way to your neck once more and you could feel the stress slowly fading away. Johan was enjoying this as much as you were. He honestly wanted to help you and it wasn’t completely lost on him that he wanted you as well. 

When his name slipped out your mouth, he hands slid down your stomach past the waistband of your leggings and panties. He groaned as his fingers barely reached your entrance.

“(Y/N/N), you’re soaked”

You couldn’t fix your lips to get a word out. You just moaned as he rubbed light circles against your clit. As he kissed the shell of your ear, the circles came at a quicker, rougher pace and you squeezed your thighs shut.

“No”, he chided, “Can you keep your legs open for me? Good girl”

Johan smirked as he watched you react to the nickname. His lips were on that tender spot on your neck again and knew you were going to cum soon. You were on the brink of your orgasm when you felt him move his fingers from your clit to your pussy. He curled them immediately and you cursed aloud.

He added another and you squeezed around them. Soon his fingers were in his mouth, sucking your juices off and humming in approval. All you could do was watch in awe. You’ve never seen Johan in this light until now. In the pit of your belly, there was a deep seated desire for him to fuck you until you couldn’t walk for a day or two. 

He smirked when he caught you staring. You looked away as heat spread to your cheeks. He put his finger under your chin, so you could look at him and his lips were on yours. You sighed feeling him bite your lip.

He took this moment to slide his fingers back in at a slow, but intense pace. Your back arched, you were close again. 

“You’re such a good girl, (Y/N/N). Letting me take care of you like this”, he said in a gentle tone, “Pretty soon you’ll be finished that paper in no time, right? You’re a talented writer baby. Just needed a break. That’s all”

He sounded so sure of himself and he was because Johan knew you like the back of his hand. He grew quiet listening to your moans as they staggered and the sound of his fingers slipping in and out your pussy. 

“I can tell you’re close. Go ahead and cum”, he whispered in your ear

You realized how glad you were that your neighbors were gone for the weekend as a loud moan escaped your mouth. You were a shaking mess as your body somehow sunk even more into Johan. The feeling was somewhat euphoric. You haven’t felt this relaxed since the semester started. 

He continued to kiss you, smiling into each kiss, humming happily. 

“Are you satisfied”, he asked with a grin

“I think you should stick around for when finals come up”

“All I needed was an invitation”

You noticed his fingers were still gently fucking you through your aftershocks.

“I’m not finished with you just yet”

Johan cleaned his fingers again and sunk between your thighs before pulling off your panties and leggings. At this rate, he could keep you relaxed for the rest of the semester.


End file.
